Kuromitsu
by Mokya
Summary: Tsuna a pour amant Mukuro mais comment réagira-t-il quand il découvrira son passé ? Cette Fanfiction est la traduction ou plutôt mise en page du doujinshi Kuromitsu.


Kuromitsu (黒蜜) : Miel noir

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Paring : Sawada Tsunayoshi/Mukuro Rokudo

Note de l'Auteur : Cette Fanfiction est la « traduction » ou plutôt mis en page du doujinshi Kuromitsu, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous pourrez vous replonger (ou plonger pour ce qui n'ont pas encore eu le plaisir de voir Kuromitsu) dans ce doujinshi.

Certains détails sont différents de ceux représenté dans le doujinshi, disons que j'y ai mis ma touche personnelle pour rendre le texte plus tendre et fluide à lire cependant n'ayez crainte l'histoire n'est en rien différente du doujinshi.

Les pensées de Sawada Tsunayoshi seront en italique.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

L'action qui va suivre se passe dans la chambre du Vongola Decimo.

Il se trouve que notre très chère Tsunayoshi se trouve en la charmante compagnie de son gardien de la brume : Rokudo Mukuro, qui n'est autre que son amant.

Donc imaginez-vous une chambre spacieuse, au mur d'un beige pâle et dont le motif du plafond est le sceau des Vongola. Un lit deux places avec une tête de lit représentant un X. Et notre boss préféré allonger dessus surplombé par son amant.

- « Dis ... pourquoi gardes-tu toujours tes gants ? » Demanda Tsuna.

- « On pourrait dire que c'est un de mes fétiches*. »Répondu Mukuro.

- « Mais ... » intervient Tsuna « ... même à un moment pareil ? »

- « Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est mieux comme ça ? » réplica son amant en entrant un doigt en lui « Tu me serres tellement.»

Tsuna lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être un peu désespéré par la perversité plus que grandissante de son amant au fil du temps.

- « Même si je sais que tu aimes aussi sans. » ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Mukuro.

- « Idiot ! » cria Tsuna gêné. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter plus calmement.

Tsuna ferma les yeux puis tourna la tête de côté pour cacher son embarras puis rajouta « ils vont se salir ». Mukuro touché par son attention le regarda avec les yeux remplis d'amour et lui fit un doux sourire.

Nos deux amoureux passèrent donc une nuit remplie de passion, de tendresse et de désir.

* * *

Tsuna émergea doucement de son sommeil mais ne vit personne à côté de lui sous la couverture, il appela donc son amant mais aucune réponse ne lui vînt. Enfin complètement réveiller il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, ni même dans son lit. Mais qu'il était par terre dans un lieu totalement inconnu.

_Mais ...où suis-je ?_

Tout autour de lui se trouvait une pièce complètement blanche composée d'une toilette, d'une douche et d'une porte en acier.

_Cette odeur de rouille et de moisissure. C'est presque comme...non ça ressemble même à ... UNE PRISON._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme en noir poussa violemment un enfant à l'intérieur. L'enfant ne portait pour habit qu'un simple T-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

_...MUKURO ?!_

- « Hein...toi...pourquoi ...!? » Parvint à articuler Tsuna.

_Il EST PETIT ! _

- « Alors tu es un « nouveau », hein ? » lui répondu l'enfant.

- « Un nouveau ? Moi ? » Répondit Tsuna un peu perdu.

- « ...En plus de ça, ils ne t'ont même pas dit pourquoi tu étais là...»

- « À quoi tu joues, Mukuro ? » dit Tsuna tout sourire « C'est moi, Sawada... »

Un liquide blanc coula des jambes de l'enfant pour tomber en petites gouttelettes par terre. L'enfant se dirigeât vers la présumer douche pendant que Tsuna regarda le liquide pour mieux se concentrer sur son l'identification.

- « Ahh ... Je nettoierais ça après. » Dit l'enfant.

- « Mukuro... ? » questionna Tsuna. « Mukuro... » finit-il par souffler.

- « Quoi ? Toi aussi tu aimes mater ? » demanda l'enfant sur un ton méprisant « Comme **eux **? », la fin de la phrase avait été dite tout bas.

_Comme eux... ? _

- « Ce serait plus facile pour moi de m'occuper d'eux s'ils étaient tous comme ça. » déclara l'enfant « Mais, aujourd'hui, il semblerait que celui-là aime l'avoir «dedans ... ».» finit-il par dire.

Tsuna se figea, regarda le petit Mukuro les yeux grands ouvert sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- « Bon, je vais me nettoyer maintenant... » rajouta l'enfant le regard vide, les larmes prêtes à tomber à tout moments.

Le visage de Tsuna s'était décomposé et ses yeux était remplis de tristesse, de tendresse et d'affection pour ce petit être qu'il aimait par-dessus tout mais aussi de colère, de haine et de mépris pour les hommes qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

- « Ne me dit pas que tu aimes vraiment mater ? » questionna l'enfant en sentant le regard de Tsuna sur lui.

Tsuna se leva d'un coup, marcha jusqu'à l'enfant qui était dos à lui, le pris par les épaules et le tourna vers lui.

- « ... Je vais t'aider » lui dit-il.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise sous le geste de Tsuna.

- « TU ES DINGUE OU QUOI ?! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Hurla l'enfant.

- « C'est bon ! Reste tranquille ! » Répliqua Tsuna pour qu'il se calme.

- « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens ! » dit l'enfant la tête baisser, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Contrairement à toi ... je ne suis pas aimé ! »

_Ai...Aimé ?_

Tsuna ne savait pas de quoi l'enfant parlait puis il remarqua qu'il ne portait que sa chemise, qu'elle était ouverte et qu'il avait des suçons sur tout le corps !

- « HEEEEIN ?! » cria-t-il en s'écartant brusquement du petit Mukuro et mis rapidement sa couverture sur lui pour se cacher.

_C'EST TOI QUI LES AS MIS LA ! C'est quoi ce raisonnement ?_

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.» Fis remarquer l'enfant.

Le petit Mukuro s'agenouilla par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- « Je ne me sens pas bien... » dit-il en mettant sa tête entre ses jambes comme pour se protéger.

Tsuna voulu s'approcher de lui pour l'aider mais l'enfant l'arrêta.

- « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » cria-t-il.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla une seconde fois, quand il ouvrit les yeux il était de retour dans son lit, en train de tenir la main à son amant. Cependant sa main était passé son le gant du gardien de la brume.

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça ... » dit Mukuro « Je suis encore dans le monde du conscient... ». « Ma main est très sensible. La toucher en dormant, quand l'esprit est si vulnérable ...et avec ta super intuition. »

- « Quoique, je n'aurais jamais cru te voir dans mes souvenirs. » rajouta-t-il avec un peu sourire amer.

_Souvenirs..._

- « ... » Sous le coup de la surprise Tsuna ne sut pas quoi dire.

- « Tu as pitié de moi ? » Demanda Mukuro.

- « Non...» S'empressa de répondre Tsuna.

- « C'est bon je suis assez mature pour faire avec » le rassura Mukuro en lui coupant la parole.

- « Mukuro...ce n'est pas ça...je...» répondit Tsuna.

Mukuro retira rapidement sa main de celle de son amant et lui dit avec un air triste.

- « Tu risques de te souiller si tu me touches. »

- « Tch... » Tsuna serra les dents, l'attrapa par le col et lui hurla dessus « JE T'AI DIT QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS CA ! » « ARRÊTE DE TE MÉPRENDRE ! »

Il reprit en baissant la tête, s'accrochant désespérément au T-shirt de Mukuro et d'un ton plus calme.

- « Je déteste juste l'idée que ... d'autres aient pu te toucher ! Mais je déteste encore plus de savoir que je ne peux rien y faire ! » et il finit par dire calmement « Et aussi... je ne sais presque rien de toi ... »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange ? » demanda Mukuro un peu surpris.

- « Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de te le dire pour que tu comprennes ? » lui répondu Tsuna en enlevant le gant de Mukuro et en rajoutant « Espèces...D'IDIOT ! » en serrant la main de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mukuro ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement au geste de Tsuna mais on pouvait voir que grâce à cela ses yeux se remplir de joie. Cependant il se reprit très vite.

- « Tu...C'est ton fétiche à toi que de me serrer si fort, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Mukuro le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Serrer...si fort ?_

- « Il y a quelqu'un la dessous ? » fit remarquer Mukuro en tournant ses yeux vers l'endroit où la couverture recouvrait le sexe de Tsuna.

Tsuna tourna son regard en même temps que celui de son amant vers l'endroit indiqué, attrapa Mukuro par le col, commença à le secouer tout en lui criant dessus.

- « TOI ! Comment peux-tu faire des blagues salaces à un moment pareil ?! »

- « Je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens ! Ne sois pas timide ! » Réplica Mukuro.

- « Non tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! » s'égosilla Tsuna.

Tsuna leva sa main serrée avec le gant de son amant dedans montrant son énervement et en signe de paix Mukuro sourit et leva les mains en l'air. Tsuna finit par prendre la main sans gants de son amant dans la sienne.

**Mon cœur me fait mal **

**Parce que tu me serres si fort.**

* * *

Moki : J'espère que vous aurez appréciez votre lecture et je remercie tous les gens qui ont fait l'effort de lire ma Fanfiction.

*Fétiches : Un fétichisme sexuel est une excitation sexuelle causée par un contact visuel et/ou physique d'un objet.


End file.
